The present invention relates to a proper constitution for connecting a remote controller to an air conditioner which has a portion for controlling the operation of the air conditioner.
There has been a controller for a conventional air conditioner as described in a Japanese Patent laid open No. Hei3-233247. The controller described in the gazette is the one to be mounted on an air conditioner, and operation signals are given to a compressor or a blower by operating a selection switch of the controller for controlling the operation of the air conditioner.
In a conventional air conditioner constituted as described in the above, a selection switch is mounted on an air conditioner itself, so that when a user operates the air conditioner, the user has to be on the side of the air conditioner.
When the selection switch is to be disposed in a place being convenient to the user, the electric circuit has to be improved by adding some parts such as a relay or a transformer; thereby there has been a problem that the quantity of electric work for the installation of a air conditioner is increased.